Random adventures to LA
by Angel Lily-chan
Summary: Kuwabara suddenly shows up with tickets to LA...Hiei is searching for sweet snow...Kurama is attempting to teach Yusuke Math... and Botan won't shutup(as usuall...)You just know something insane is gonna happen...especially when they get to LA...
1. where did those tickets come from?

Chapter one: Where the hell did those tickets come from...  
  
Lily: I HAVE A NEW FICCY!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: --' We're gonna die arn't we...  
  
Yusuke: Most likely...  
  
Lily: aw come on Hiei...you know I wuv you...  
  
Hiei: --' No you love Kurama...  
  
Lily: o.0 oh Ya...Glomps Kurama.  
  
Kurama: --'   
  
Lily: .  
  
Leala: ........  
  
Lily: --' What...  
  
Leala: I get to be in this fic right...  
  
Lily: No.  
  
Leala: WHY!!!!!  
  
Lily: Cuz I'm not even in it!!!!  
  
Leala: .  
  
Lily: .  
  
Disclaimer: Lily: I.....Own Yu Yu Hakusho! ...small voice not...  
  
Yusuke and Hiei are over at Kurama's house...Yusuke because Kurama is helping him with math  
  
homework, and Hiei because he's looking for sweet snow(bet ya couldn't of guessed that...) .'  
  
Kurama: So if the sum of the hypotenuse is equal to X and X is equal to Z what is the sum of the   
  
hypotenuse?  
  
Yusuke: o.0 ....uh...5?  
  
Kurama: --' Yusuke...it's 37  
  
Yusuke: I knew that'  
  
Kurama: --' I'm beginning to consider getting paid for this job...  
  
Yusuke: .'  
  
Hiei: Trying to open freezer Pulling on handle NOOO!!! pull Must-pull Get-pull To-pull  
  
SWEET SNOW! Pulls really hardpulls handle off Goes flying into wall .  
  
Kurama: uh...Hiei...Your supposed to push the button then pull --'  
  
Hiei: . I knew that...Damn confusing nigen technology...  
  
Yusuke: ...Ok...So if the hypotenuse is equal to X and X is equal to Z that would Make the   
  
hypotenuse 76 .  
  
Kurama: . Thats right! My teaching is finally paying off. ...-- Damn it Yusuke close the   
  
answer book...  
  
Yusuke: .'  
  
Kurama: --'  
  
Kuwabara: Runs into house GUYS!!!!  
  
Kurama: --' Yusuke please put some effort into it...  
  
Yusuke: Why the hell would I need math anyway...  
  
Kurama: --' Yusuke...I would do your homework for a month if you could find a job that doesn't   
  
need math.  
  
Kuwabara: GUYS!!!  
  
Yusuke: . A pooper scooper...  
  
Kurama: o.0 Yusuke...a proper job...  
  
Yusuke: Uh....thinks for a second ...Damn.  
  
Kuwabara: GUYS!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama Yusuke and Hiei: look over at Kuwabara WHAT!?  
  
Kuwabara: I have plane tickets to LA.  
  
Yusuke: Where the hell did you get those --'  
  
Kuwabara: Shrugs   
  
Yusuke: --' How could you not know?  
  
Hiei: While slicing freezer open with katana He's an idiot thats how...  
  
Kurama: --'  
  
Kuwabara: ...Anyway I have six tickets...  
  
Yusuke: I could really use a break from all this math...  
  
Kurama: YOU HAVE'NT DONE ANYTHING YET!!!  
  
Yusuke: Shrugs I'm in  
  
Kurama: Sighs I'll come too...  
  
Everyone looks at Hiei  
  
Hiei: ...Will there be sweet snow??  
  
Kurama: --' Yes.  
  
Hiei: Alright I'll come.  
  
Kuwabara: . And I think I'm also gonna invite Yukina!  
  
Hiei: Twitch  
  
Kuwabara: o.0 Something wrong shorty??   
  
Hiei: Glares and goes back to attempting to open freezer  
  
Botan: Pops out of nowhere Did I hear someone say they have tickets to LA???  
  
Guys: GYAH!!!  
  
Botan: Can I come????  
  
Kuwabara: --' Fine  
  
Botan: YAY! This'll be great we can go to disneyland.  
  
Hiei: o.0 What's disneyland...  
  
Kuwabara: . Only the best place on Earth!!!  
  
Hiei: o.0 Does it have sweet snow??  
  
Botan: nods happilly Uh huh! .  
  
Hiei: Ok...we'll go to disneyland...  
  
Kurama: Whens the flight???  
  
Kuwabara: uh...6:00 tonight...  
  
Kurama: 00' TONIGHT?!?!?! I gotta go pack!!!! runs up to his room  
  
Everyone: o.0  
  
Hiei: Glares at freezer We'll meet again...and next time...I will win...  
  
Lily: In really annoying announcers voice Will Kurama be able to pack in time??? Will Hiei   
  
ever get his sweet snow?? And most importantly....What the hell is a hypotenuse...o.0  
  
Leala: --'  
  
Lily: .' 


	2. Kurama's stalker

Chapter two: Kurama's stalker  
  
Lily: HI!!!!  
  
Leala: --'  
  
Kurama: ....in thought I swear...if I get glomped one more time I'll go insane...  
  
Lily: HI KURAMA!!!!!!! Glomps .  
  
Kurama: GYAH!!!!!!!!!!runs around in circles  
  
Lily: o.0 blink blink  
  
Disclaimer: Lily:....u.u I refuse to do this-this- thing!...  
  
Leala: --' Hiei do the disclaimer...  
  
Hiei: WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT!  
  
Leala: I'll give you sweet snow...  
  
Hiei: Lily doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho...now...GIVE ME MY SWEET SNOW!!!  
  
Leala: Oh ya...That...I lied...  
  
Hiei: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Leala: ...oh crap runs  
  
Kurama: . Okay, I'm all packed!  
  
Hiei: ....Can we go now...I want sweet snow...  
  
Yusuke: --' We have to wait for Kuwabara...  
  
Hiei: Grumbles something and walks away  
  
Kurama: ...Do you think depriving him of sweet snow for so long is a good thing?  
  
Yusuke: Shrugs How would you rather have it...Hiei tring to kill everybody...or Hiei   
  
sugar-filled?  
  
Kurama: Sugar-filled!  
  
Yusuke: That's what I thought...  
  
Botan: Pops up Alright I'm already to go. I packed everything I might need.  
  
Yusuke: --' A blender...  
  
Botan: Shrugs You never know.  
  
Kurama/Yusuke: --'   
  
Kuwabara: Runs in HEY GUYS!!!! Sorry I'm late...I had to make sure Shizuru knew how to properly  
  
feed Eikichi.  
  
Yusuke: What your stupid cat?  
  
Kuwabara: EIKICHI ISN'T STUPID!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Whatever.  
  
Kuwabara: u.u Your just jealous because I have a kitty and you don't...  
  
Yusuke: ...You keep thinking that...  
  
Kurama: ...We're going to miss our flight if you guys don't hurry up...  
  
Kuwabara: Where's Yukina??  
  
Hiei: Who suddenly appears for some odd reason Twitch  
  
Kurama: She's gonna meet us at the airport...  
  
Botan: Then lets go!!! This is gonna be so much fun. I can't wait to go to gift shops...oh! and  
  
we can go to Hollywood! This is gonna be great! Keeps going on  
  
Kurama: --' in thought Note to self...bring earplugs...  
  
At the airport  
  
Kuwabara: HI YUKINA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yukina: In thought ...Oh no...not him...Out loud Hi Kazuma Fake smile  
  
Kurama: --' I'll go put the luggage on the stupid convier belt thing...  
  
Botan: I'LL HELP!!!!  
  
Kurama: oo'....Uh that's okay...I can manage by myself...  
  
Botan: It's okay! I wanna help!  
  
Kurama: .....  
  
Botan: .  
  
Yusuke: ....We should probally go find our gate...  
  
Kuwabara: You guy's go ahead I'm gonna go check out the gift shop.  
  
Yusuke: Shrugs Whatever....  
  
Hiei: ....Are you sure these things can fly...  
  
Kurama: Who came back from getting rid of the luggage....followed by Botan Yes Hiei.  
  
Hiei: They're hunks of metal. I don't trust it.  
  
Kurama: Then stay here...You just won't get any sweet snow.  
  
Hiei: ...The hunk of metal just earned my trust. I'll go.  
  
Kurama: -- That's what I thought  
  
Everyone(minus Kuwabaka) Goes onto the plane  
  
Everyones trying to figure out where to sit  
  
Yusuke: ...I'll sit beside Kuwabaka when he gets here.  
  
Kurama: Alright then. I guess I'll sit beside-  
  
Botan: ME!  
  
Kurama: 00' No! I was gonna say-   
  
Botan: pulls him away by his arm Come on Kurama! We can tell stories the whole way there! It's   
  
a 14 hour flight from Japan to America, but I'm sure I won't run out out things to say.  
  
Kurama: In thought Oh god no...Don't do this to me!!!!  
  
Botan: We'll have so much fun. I know just what story I want to tell you first!  
  
Kurama: oo'  
  
Yukina: . happy smile I guess the means we're sitting together Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Yukina: .  
  
Kuwabaka's privet plane  
  
Kuwabara: Walking onto plane looks around at empty seats Shugs Geuss the others arn't here  
  
yet. Sits down in random seat  
  
Overhead voice: Please fasten your seatbelts...Now leaving for Russia  
  
Kuwabara: o.0 Russia?....I thought we were going to-realizes 00' Oh crap!  
  
Kurama's torture  
  
Botan: So then I walked over to him and said that if he wanted a guide to reikai he would have   
  
to find another one becuase I wasn't going to do it because the guy was a jerk andkeeps going on  
  
Kurama: not even listening(a/n Hey can you blame him? I would of been asleep by now...) uh huh.  
  
....uh huh...uh huh...That's very interesting...  
  
Botan: And that stupid cat kept clinging to me and there was nothing I could do about it and-  
  
Those damn annoying random guys...  
  
Guy beside Yusuke: You know what's really confusing...Color...I mean, who named them, how do we  
  
really know that purple is purple, for all we could know, it could be red...  
  
Yusuke: In thought God kill me now... out loud ...That's a uh..very interesting question...  
  
GBY: And Yellow could be blue...or ORANGE!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Starting to consider jumping off the plane  
  
Yukina's had sweet snow the whole time...  
  
Hiei: Sniffs for a second ...sniff sniff  
  
Yukina: o.0 Is something wrong Hiei?  
  
Hiei: ....It's very faint but I could swear I smelt sweet snow...  
  
Yukina: Oh- pulls ice cream out of her bag....how it got there and why the hell it hasn't   
  
melted I don't know...  
  
Hiei: 00' SWEET SNOW!!!!! Attacks   
  
Yukina: o.0  
  
Back to Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara: looking out window I wonder how I got on the wrong plane...Shrugs Russia's supposed  
  
to be nice...I wonder what the people are like...Maybe they're nice....  
  
Stewerdess: ...looks at Kuwabara talking to himslef .....oooookay...skip that seat...no peanuts  
  
for him....Mwhahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Lily: In annoying announcers voice again Will Kuwabara ever find the others??? Will Botan stop  
  
stalking Kurama? What will happen now that Hiei has sweet snow? ....And what if yellow really is   
  
blue....  
  
Leala: --'  
  
Lily: ...It's just a question... 


	3. Russia land of song and dance?

Chapter three: Russia, Land of....Song and Dance???  
  
Lily: HIYO-  
  
Leala: --' Hi...  
  
Kurama: Runs past GYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily: o.0  
  
Botan: Runs of in same direction WAIT FOR ME KURAMA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily: --'  
  
Disclaimer: Lily: ....  
  
Leala: --'  
  
Lily: .'  
  
Leala: ...Lily doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho...  
  
Lily: --' Damn you...  
  
Botan: So then I walked over to him and said that I thought he was cute and he laughed and walked away...that made me cry...Has that ever happened to you Kurama??  
  
Kurama: Not paying attention Uh huh...  
  
Botan: Don't you just hate it when things like that happen, it makes you want to hurt the stupid guy because he's such a jerk, but first you want to go home and cry...  
  
Poor poor Yusuke  
  
Guy Beside Yusuke: And what about the airline food, it tastes like plastic...how do we know plastic is plastic....what if it's metal...  
  
Yusuke: About to spirit gun himself in the head  
  
GBY: ...Who really named this thing...what happens if they named a horse a pig...  
  
Arriving in Russia  
  
Kuwabara: Getting off plane looks around I geuss Russia is a nice place...  
  
Random Russian # 1: Ooooo a foreigner!!!! COME! Join us in a musical!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: o0  
  
RR#2: LIGHTS!!!!!!!!  
  
Lights dim, with a spotlight on RR#3  
  
RR#3: To the tune of YMCA  
  
Japanese dude, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, Japanese dude, pick yourself off the ground.  
  
Kuwabara: o0 I'm not on the ground...  
  
RR#3:I said, Japanese dude, 'cause you're in a new town There's no need to be unhappy.  
  
Kuwabara: ...Isn't Russia a country?  
  
Japanese dude, there's a place you can go.  
I said, Japanese dude, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find Many ways to have a good time.  
  
It's fun to stay at the U-S-S-R!  
It's fun to stay at the U-S-S-R!  
  
Kuwabara: o0 I thought it wasn't called the USSR anymore.  
  
RR#4: It's for song purposes....  
  
Kuwabara: o0 okay...  
  
RR#3: They have everything for Japanese dudes to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the Russians!  
  
It's fun to stay at the U-S-S-R.  
It's fun to stay at the U-S-S-R.  
  
You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ...  
  
Japanese dude, are you listening to me?  
I said, Japanese dude, what do you want to be?  
I said, Japanese dude, you can make real your dreams.  
  
Kuwabara: Starry eyed My only dream is being with Yukina...  
  
RR#3: o0 .  
But you got to know this one thing!  
  
No Japanese dude does it all by himself.  
I said, Japanese dude, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the U-S-S-R.  
I'm sure they can help you today.  
  
It's fun to stay at the U-S-S-R.  
It's fun to stay at the U-S-S-R.  
  
Kuwabara: ....Starts to back away Runs back to plane That was weird o0...  
  
Hiei's sugarfilledness  
  
Hiei: Pokes Yukina  
  
Yukina: o0....Hi?  
  
Hiei: Poke  
  
Yukina: .....tries to run but is stuck because of seatbelt .  
  
Hiei: Poke poke  
  
Never give Kurama pillows...  
  
Stewerdess: Walking by with pillows  
  
Kurama: Spots pillows 00' Grabs one  
  
Stewerdess: o0  
  
Botan: So then I gave him the dog back and he was so happy that I found it and- Kurama...What are you doing?  
  
Kurama: Trying to suffocate self with pillow  
  
Botan: o0  
  
Yusukes death...well almost...  
  
GBY: And then if Purple is blue and blue is pink and pink is yellow and yellow is orange andkeeps going on  
  
Yuskue: powering up spirit gun so he can shoot himself in the head  
  
Voice: We have just landed in LA, Please exit the plane in single file order.  
  
Yusuke: 00' Runs off of plane  
  
Everyone's reunited...except Kuwabara  
  
Hiei: Bounces of plane  
  
Yukina: o0  
  
Botan: o0 ...what's wrong with him?  
  
Yukina: --' Ice cream...  
  
Botan: .  
  
Kurama: Still trying to suffocate self  
  
Stewerdess: Excuse me sir...You have to give back the pillow...  
  
Kurama: ...Wait untill I kill myself then you can have it...  
  
Stewerdess: Snatches pillow  
  
Kurama: .  
  
Yusuke: ....I swear...I really want to kill someone right now...  
  
Kurama: Glaring at Botan I know how you feel....  
  
Botan: .  
  
Kurama: ...I'm gonna go....do something...  
  
Botan: . I'll come too!  
  
Kurama: NO! I mean...It's okay...you don't have away before she can say anything  
  
At the hotel  
  
Hiei: I am not sharing a room with any of you...  
  
Yusuke: --' Too bad, we only have enough money to pay for three rooms  
  
Botan: I'LL SHARE WITH KURAMA!!!!  
  
Kurama: NO! I mean...that's okay...I think I'll share with...Yusuke! Ya that's it!  
  
Botan: Pouts  
  
Yusuke: o0  
  
Botan: U.U Fine I'll share with Yukina.  
  
Yukina: Uh...--' Okay fine  
  
Hiei: o0 Doesn't that mean I get my own room  
  
Yusuke: o0 I geuss it does...Where did Kuwabara go anyway?  
  
Everyone: Shrugs  
  
Yusuke: ...Whatever Leaves for room  
  
Kurama's hair care  
  
Yusuke: ...Kurama...What's with all the shampoo...  
  
Kurama: Unpacking suitcase filled with shampoo ...I like my hair.  
  
Yusuke: --' That's 50 bottles...  
  
Kurama: So?  
  
Yusuke: Shrugs I geuss that's why your hair smells different every day  
  
Kurama: ...Why are you smelling my hair...  
  
Yusuke: o0  
  
Awkward silence  
  
Lily: Okay...screw the annoucers thing....  
  
Leala: --'  
  
Lily: ' ...The random word of the chapter is....Flubbagoose!  
  
Leala: --' What the hell is wrong with you?!?!  
  
Lily: ' I have issues... 


	4. Swimming pool of death, at least in Hiei...

Chapter three: Swimming pool of death...at least in Hiei's case...  
  
Lily: Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update, but if you've read any of my other fics you know to expect this from me'  
  
Leala: --' Cuz you always forget everything...  
  
Lily: '  
  
Botan: ...Where'd Kura-kun go?  
  
Lily: 00' Tackles I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN CALL HIM KURA-KUN!!!!! BACK OFF!!!!  
  
Botan: ....  
  
Lily: I HAVE ALL THE POWER IN THIS FIC!! I CAN KILL YOU IF I WANT TO!!!!  
  
Botan: 00'  
  
Disclaimer: Lily: Here Kurama, read this. Hands him a peice of paper  
  
Kurama: reads Lily, the most wonderful authoress in the world --'  
  
Lily: ...Keep reading  
  
Kurama: ...Now owns yu yu hakusho o0  
  
Lily:  
  
Leala: --' Lily, did you forage Yoshihiro Togashi's signature again --'  
  
Lily: ...No?  
  
Leala: --'  
  
Yusuke: Walks into Hiei's room  
  
Hiei: --' What are you doing?  
  
Yusuke: Running from Kurama  
  
Hiei: --' Why?  
  
Yusuke: Because he has as suitcase full of shampoo...  
  
Hiei: --'  
  
Botan: So...Which one of the guys do you think is hot??  
  
Yukina: ...I don't know...Hiei's kinda cute.  
  
Botan: 00'  
  
Yukina: o0 Is something wrong?  
  
Botan: Uh..nevermind...  
  
Yukina: ....So what about you?  
  
Botan: Hearts in eyes Kurama!  
  
Yukina: o0 Okay...you do realize he hates you...  
  
Botan: 00' Stop lying!  
  
Yukina: --'  
  
Botan: While hanging up Kurama poster Kurama loves me! I know that!  
  
Yukina: --' Right, I'll go ask him.  
  
Botan: UU Fine, Don't believe me  
  
Kurama: Alphabetizing shampoo  
  
Yukina: Walks into room Hey Kurama, I have a question- --' What are you doing?  
  
Kurama: ..Alphabetizing my shampoo...  
  
Yukina: o0 Okay...  
  
Kurama: So what did you want to ask me?  
  
Yukina: ...Do you like Botan?  
  
Kurama: 00' HELL NO!  
  
Yukina: That's what I thought.  
  
Kurama: Is that all you wanted?  
  
Yukina: Yup...you do realize she has a poster of you...  
  
Kurama: 00' What?!  
  
Yukina: ...Yah...Anyway I'm gonna go now...  
  
Kurama: ...I feel violated  
  
Hiei: You can leave now...  
  
Yusuke: ...No!  
  
Hiei: --' Why?  
  
Yusuke: ...Kurama's evil...  
  
Hiei: ...He's not evil...He just has a strange obsession with his hair...  
  
Yusuke: He's still evil...  
  
Hiei: --'  
  
Kuwabara: sitting on plane Now how do you work this thing? Shrugs presses random buttons  
sets off missle 00' oops...  
  
RR#6: Gets blown up  
  
Kuwabara: Shrugs goes back to pushing buttons  
  
RR#7: HE KILLED BOB!  
  
RR#8: GET HIM!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: 00' oh oh...Presses button Please be take off..  
  
Seatbelt sign turns on  
  
Kuwabara: --'  
  
Yusuke: opens door  
  
Kurama: ...Whered you go?  
  
Yusuke: ...To bug Hiei...  
  
Kurama: blink blink Okay...wanna help me alphabetize my shampoo?  
  
Yusuke: 00' I think I'm gonna go bug Hiei again...  
  
Kurama: Shrugs  
  
Botan: Dusting off Kurama shrine  
  
Yukina: --' Oh God...  
  
Botan: Blink blink What?  
  
Yukina: --' You really need a life...  
  
Botan: Shrugs  
  
Kuwabara: Presses another button  
  
Plane: Moves  
  
Kuwabara: YAY!  
  
RR#9: AAAHHHH!!!! IT'S MOVING!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Presses another button  
  
Plane: Stops  
  
Kuwabara: --' Damn it...  
  
Botan: ...Does this hotel have a swimming pool?  
  
Yukina: o0 Why...  
  
Botan: ...I wanna go swimming...  
  
Yukina: --'  
  
Botan: on It'll be fun...  
  
Yukina: --' fine, I'll go tell the guys...  
  
Botan: Okay!  
  
Yukina: Knocks on Hiei's door  
  
Hiei: Opens door NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU STUPID DETECTIVE??  
  
Yukina: 00'  
  
Hiei: 00' Oh, Uh...sorry Yukina...  
  
Yukina: - It's okay! Anyway...We're going swimming, Wanna come?  
  
Hiei: ...I don't like water...  
  
Yukina: Pwease? Puppy dog eyes  
  
Hiei: Must-Resist-Puppy dog eyes- .... Fine I'll come  
  
Yukina: - Thanks Hiei!  
  
Hiei: In thought How do I get myself into these things...  
  
Yukina: Runs into Yusuke O0 What are you doing?  
  
Yusuke: from Kurama  
  
Yukina: ...Why?  
  
Yusuke: ...He's alphabetizing his shampoo...  
  
Yukina: o0 Is he still doing that?  
  
Yusuke: --' Yes  
  
Yukina: ...Anyway...Botan and I are going swimming, Wanna come?  
  
Yusuke: . Sure!  
  
Yukina: - Okay! I'm gonna go find Kurama now!  
  
Kurama: Opens door Now what...  
  
Yukina: . Hi Kurama! wanna come swimming?  
  
Kurama: ...Will Botan be there?  
  
Yukina: nods  
  
Kurama: Then I think I'll stay here...  
  
Yukina: ...Aw come on Kurama It'll be fun...Please?  
  
Kurama: Sighs Fine...  
  
Yukina: Okay! See you there-  
  
Kurama: . In thought My life sucks...  
  
Hiei: Pokes water You can't make me go in there...  
  
Yusuke: --' Come on Hiei, It's just water...  
  
Hiei: --' In case you havent noticed, I'm a fire youkai...  
  
Yusuke: ...Oh yah...Forgot about that'  
  
Hiei: --'  
  
Yusuke: Walks behind Hiei  
  
Hiei: ...Now what?  
  
Yusuke: Nothing...  
  
Silence  
  
Yusuke: Pushes Hiei  
  
Hiei: GYAH!!! Falls into water  
  
Kurama: --' Yusuke, What happens if he can't swim?  
  
Yusuke: ...It's the shallow end, all he has to do is stand.  
  
Kurama: ...This is Hiei we're talking about...He's too short...  
  
Yusuke: o0 Oh...right  
  
Kurama: Sighs Pulls Hiei out of water  
  
Hiei: Evil death glare of death  
  
Yusuke: 00' Oh crap! runs  
  
Hiei: --' What an for a second is now in front of Yusuke  
  
Yusuke: ...Damn...Forgot you could do that...  
  
Hiei: With katana...don't ask how he got it, he just did...  
  
Yusuke: Wimper  
  
Botan: Runs into room YAY!!!!Jumps into water  
  
Hiei: Gets splashed --'  
  
Yusuke: Slips away Jumps into water Ha! now you can't get me!  
  
Hiei: --' Damn...  
  
Yusuke: Mwhahahahahaha!!!  
  
Hiei: .  
  
Botan: Come on Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Uh...I think I'll stay right here...  
  
Botan: Grabs his arm Come on!  
  
Kurama: ...I'm perfectly fine where I am..  
  
Botan: aw... come on Kurama...  
  
Kurama: No- I really want to stay-  
  
Botan: Pulls him in  
  
Kurama: --'  
  
Botan: -  
  
Hiei: Trying to find a way to kill Yusuke without going in the water  
  
Botan: Yukina! Don't just stand there! Come on in! .  
  
Yukina: in thought She is really getting way to happy shrugs Jumps in  
  
Hiei: Gets splashed again I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Besides Yukina...  
  
Yukina: o0  
  
Botan: ..Oh yah! I forgot to tell you, Hiei's your br-  
  
Hiei: Evil death glare of death x 10  
  
Botan: 00' shutsup  
  
Yukina: Blink blink  
  
Kurama: Tries to get out of water  
  
Botan: Grabs his arm  
  
Kurama: 00'  
  
Kuwabara: ...Good thing I watched that program on how to fly airplanes that one night...Now if I could remember what the big red button does...shrugs I'll just press it anyway...Pushes button  
  
Red light starts flashing  
  
Kuwabara: oh oh...  
  
Botan: Huggling Kurama's arm  
  
Kurama: twitch Botan, Please let go...  
  
Botan: Huggles more  
  
Kurama: Finally snaps LET GO OF MY ARM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Botan: 00' Lets go  
  
Kurama: THANKYOU!!!!!!! smile now if you need me, I'll be in my room  
  
Everyone: 00'  
  
Botan: Blink blink  
  
What really happened on 9/11...as far as you know'  
  
Kuwabara: Keeps pressing buttons HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING?!?!?!?!  
  
Red light flashes more  
  
Kuwabara: 00' CRAP! presses more buttons  
  
Big explosion  
  
Kuwabara: 00' I think I hit something...  
  
Various screams  
  
Kuwabara: 00 Oh oh...looks at map New York City...00' I'm gonna get arrested arn't I.  
  
Yusuke: Splashes Hiei  
  
Hiei: --' You have to come out of there sometime...and when you do....I'll kill you  
  
Yusuke: Sure thing Hiei  
  
Hiei: .  
  
Yusuke: Baby voice Aw...poor wittle fire youkai doesn't wanna come in the water...  
  
Hiei: Evil death glare of death x 50  
  
Yusuke: 00' Shuts up Hides underwater  
  
Hiei: Starts sharpening katana  
  
Yusuke: 00'  
  
Botan: Bouncing around in water  
  
Yukina: --' Help me god...  
  
Botan: Huh?  
  
Yukina: uh nothing '  
  
Botan: Shrugs Splashes Yukina  
  
Yukina: --'  
  
Botan:  
  
Yukina: Okay...I've had enough swimming...Leaves  
  
Botan: ...Fine UU Gets out of water I'll go too then... Looks at Yusuke Comming?  
  
Yusuke: Glances at Hiei Uh...I think I'll stay here...  
  
Botan: Shrugs  
  
Hiei: --' You have to come out sometime...  
  
Yusuke: ...I see no reason to...  
  
Botan: --' Men...Leaves 


	5. Snorglepuss?

Random Adventures to LA  
  
Chapter four  
  
Lily: Yay for chapter five!  
  
Leala: --' No one cares...  
  
Lily: SHUTUP!!!!  
  
Leala: .  
  
Disclaimer: Lily: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to one person and one person only! ....ME!  
  
Leala: --' She ment to say Yoshihiro Togashi....  
  
Lily: pouts  
  
Hiei: Yusuke...get the hell out of the water...  
  
Yusuke: NO! tries to huggle water  
  
Hiei: --' Your an idiot  
  
Yusuke: ...Too bad...  
  
Hiei: I'm not leaving until you get out of there...  
  
Yusuke: Well I'm not getting out until you leave UU  
  
Hiei: --'  
  
Botan: I'm gonna go hide in Kura-kun's room  
  
Yukina: --' You never give up do you...  
  
Botan: NOPE!  
  
Yukina: --' Your hopeless...  
  
Botan: o0 I am? But I hope I'm gonna get Kurama....That doesn't make me hopeless does it? Confused  
  
Yukina: Slaps hand on forhead Oh Kami-sama....  
  
Botan: Still confused  
  
Hiei: Don't make me hurt you...  
  
Yusuke: ....You wouldn't....would you?  
  
Hiei: YES!  
  
Yusuke: .....swims up to Hiei  
  
Hiei: --' What do you want....  
  
Yusuke: Pulls Hiei in  
  
Hiei: GYAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: oo Oh oh....watches Hiei drown  
  
Botan: Knocks on Kurama/Yusuke's door  
  
Kurama: Wimper Hides under bed  
  
Botan: Opens door Blink blink Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Sneeze --' Crap.  
  
Botan: Dives under bed HI KURA-KUN!!!!  
  
Kurama: 00' Runs out of room  
  
Botan: o0  
  
Kuwabara: Looking at map ...Lets see...If New York is there.....and LA is there....--' I am not walking that far...I wonder if I can make this thing work again....Keeps pressing buttons  
  
Airplane: For the purpose of getting Kuwabara back with the others....Moves  
  
Kuwabara: Yay!  
  
Yusuke: 00' CRAP! Trying to fish Hiei out of water ...Oh God....If he ever wakes up I am so dead... Pulls Hiei out Pokes him Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Doesn't move  
  
Yusuke: 00' Please move...poke  
  
Hiei: ....  
  
Yusuke: Wimper I really don't want to do this... HIEI IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DO MOUTH TO MOUTH AND I'M SURE THAT'S SOMETHING NEITHER OF US WANT!!!  
  
Hiei: still doesnt move  
  
Yusuke: Wimper  
  
Botan: Chasing Kurama WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: 00' Runs faster  
  
Yukina: Grabs Botan's arm --' Botan, I really think he wants to be left alone.  
  
Botan: o0 Why?  
  
Yukina: --' Botan, I'm going to say this once and only once. Kurama hates you.  
  
Botan: 00' WHAT?! NO HE DOESN'T!!! Tell her Kurama! Tell her you love me! huggles his arm  
  
Kurama: --' Let go of me before I am forced to kill you...  
  
Botan: 00' Lets go Reeeeeeally sad look O-okay... I'll just go to my room then....walks away  
  
Kurama: Blink blink Does this mean I'm free? 00' I'M FREE!!!!!! Happy dance  
  
Yukina: --'  
  
Kurama: ....What?  
  
Yukina: ...You should probally go talk to her, I think you really hurt her feelings.  
  
Kurama: ....  
  
Yukina: ....  
  
Kurama: ....  
  
Yukina: ....  
  
Kurama: ....  
  
Yukina: ....  
  
Kurama: --' Okay fine.  
  
Kuwabara: HEY! I'm in LA! Well that wasn't so hard...  
  
Plane is missing half a wing and none of the controls are working.  
  
Kuwabara: Now to find the others...Walks off in direction of hotel  
  
Due to Hiei's language all swears will be replaced with the word....uh...snorglepuss. Yes. Snorglepuss.  
  
Yusuke: About to do mouth to mouth  
  
Hiei: wakes up  
  
Both: 00'  
  
Hiei: -Snorglepuss-! WHAT THE -Snorglepuss-?!?! WHAT THE -Snorglepuss- DO YOU -Snorglepuss- THINK YOUR -Bleep- DOING!?!?!  
  
Yusuke: 00' I'M SORRY IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!!!  
  
Hiei: OH I'M SO -Snorglepuss- SURE!!! IF IT -Snorglepuss- WASN'T -Snorglepuss- WHAT IT -Snorglepuss- LOOKED LIKE, THEN WHAT THE -Snorglepuss- WAS IT?!?!  
  
Yusuke: I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!!!!!  
  
Hiei: ALRIGHT THAT's -Snorglepuss- IT!!!!!!! Grabs katana  
  
Yusuke: 00' -Snorglepuss- I'm gonna -Snorglepuss- Die....Again....-Snorglepuss-  
  
Kurama: Sighs And I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry, and I was wondering if we could still be friends...In thought --' I can't believe I'm saying this...  
  
Botan: Hopeful look Can we be friends that make out?  
  
Kurama: NO!  
  
Botan: Pouts  
  
Yusuke: Runs by screaming  
  
Botan/Kurama: Blink blink  
  
Hiei: Running in same direction I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
Botan/Kurama: --'  
  
Yukina: Walks into hallway What are they doing?  
  
Kurama: ...I've learned not to ask anymore...  
  
Yusuke: Runs into a wall OW! 00' Oh oh...  
  
Kurama: --' We better do something before Yusuke dies...  
  
Botan: ...How many times will this make?  
  
Kurama: --' Three....you know...anyone else would find us crazy...standing here talking about how a guys already died twice o0  
  
Botan: Blink blink Shrug  
  
Hiei: About to kill Yusuke  
  
Kurama: Grabs Hiei's hair  
  
Hiei: OW!  
  
Kurama: Hiei...Drop the katana....NOW!  
  
Hiei: NEVER!!!!  
  
Kurama: Drop it...  
  
Hiei: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: ...Must you find a way to complicate everything...  
  
Hiei: ....Yes!  
  
Kuwabara: Looking at map ...let's see...if the airport was there...and the hotels over there...that would make me....lost. Shrugs I've gotta come across it sometime.  
  
Yusuke: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!  
  
Hiei: ...Give me one good reason not to.  
  
Yusuke: Um...I'm your friend?  
  
Hiei: --'  
  
Yusuke: I MEAN I'LL BUY YOU SWEET SNOW!  
  
Hiei: 00' Cheater...  
  
Kurama: --'  
  
Yusuke: '  
  
Kurama: You really scare me sometimes Hiei.  
  
Hiei: --' At least I don't have a suitcase full of shampoo...  
  
Kurama: Is there anything wrong with the way I care for my hair?  
  
Hiei: ...Yes  
  
Kurama: .  
  
Botan: ...There's nothing wrong with Kura-kun's hair... Hugs Kurama  
  
Kurama: GET OFF!  
  
Botan: Pouts Let's go  
  
Long silence  
  
Botan: Glomps  
  
Kurama: GYAH!  
  
Yukina: Trying to think of a way to save Kurama on Botan-chan...Let's go watch chick flicks...  
  
Botan: Can Kurama come?  
  
Yukina: I don't think Kurama wants to watch chick flicks...Under breath At least I hope not...  
  
Kurama: --' I heard that...  
  
Yukina: Innocent look Heard what? '  
  
Kurama: --'  
  
Botan: Let's go Yukina-chan! Grabs Yukina's hand and skips off  
  
Yukina: Being pulled along 00'  
  
Kuwabara runs in  
  
Kuwabara: HA! I made it!  
  
Yusuke: o0 Made it where?  
  
Kuwabara: --' Did you even notice I was missing?  
  
Yusuke: ...Um...nope...  
  
Kuwabara: --'  
  
Silence  
  
Kurama: ...Anyway....I'm gonna go hide in my room just in case that stupid blue haired freak comes back...  
  
Hiei: Yeah whatever...looks at Yusuke WHERES MY SWEET SNOW?!?!?  
  
Yusuke: o0 ...Oh yeah...' I was hoping you'd forget about that...  
  
Hiei: --'  
  
Yusuke: '  
  
Hiei/Kurama/Yusuke: leave  
  
Kuwabara: Guys? ...Guys? WAIT FOR ME! Runs off  
  
Botan: Sifting through pile of videos Nope...Throws it away Picks up another oneNope...  
  
Yukina: Dodging video's There has to be at least one you wanna watch --'  
  
Botan: ..Nope...  
  
Yukina: --' You make everything way to complicated...  
  
Botan: I know....  
  
Yukina: --' I give up...I'm gonna go bug the guys...  
  
Botan: Shrugs  
  
Yukina: Leaves  
  
Botan: Watches her leave ...MWHAHAHAHA!!!! Opens up closet door Yessss....now I can put my evil plan into action... steps into closet  
  
Lily: ....Okay...that's a little on the strange side....o0 ...What could Botan be planning...  
  
Leala: --'  
  
Lily: ...What...  
  
Leala: ...Nothing... 


End file.
